


Realizations

by MysticalCreative



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalCreative/pseuds/MysticalCreative
Summary: Jennifer realizes that her powers can actually save people instead of putting fear. (Sets after 1x12)





	Realizations

-x-x-x-x-

Jennifer watched as her father slept peacefully on the sofa, she had been so afraid that she had lost him, she wouldn't know what to do if she had lost her father, the one person who believed in her believed that she was not a monster that she feared she was, if he had died, she wouldn't have been able to apologize too him. 

She let out a shaky breath as she could feel tears swarming in her eyes, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, she looked up seeing Anissa standing over her, a small smile formed on her sisters lips. 

“You saved him Jen.. you saved him.” Jennifer let out a wet laugh as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. 

“I guess I did huh?” She smiled a little bit as she looked at her father. “I guess these powers.. they didn't turn me into a monster after all.. I can help people..” Anissa chuckled and moved too sit next to her. 

“I'm so proud of you Jen..” Jennifer sniffled and moved to rest her head on her sisters shoulder. 

“Thank you Anissa.. without you, I don't know if I would have been able to save him.” Anissa squeezed her sisters shoulders gently. 

“I'll always be there for you Jen.” Jennifer smiled a little bit more feeling better knowing that her sister was going to be by her side. 

“I think.. I think I want to be like mom, I want to be a doctor.” Anissa could feel tears in her own eyes. “I'm sure mom would love too hear that Jen.” 

-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
